When using prior art apparatus and methods, persons using wheelchairs usually require assistance when using the bathroom, including the toilet and shower. Few prior art devices allow for the seamless transition from bed to toilet to shower or bathtub and back again. These apparatus are typically comprised of a commode chair with a seat that can slide along an adjoining track system, over the barrier of the shower or bathtub, to position the person over the shower or bathtub.
The track systems employed have either been fixed to the shower or bathtub or have been supported on one side by the commode chair and on the other side by two support members. Fixation of the track system to the shower or bathtub does not enable the track system to be transported to another location. Reliance on the commode chair to support the track system can present stability problems during the transfer, which can result in injury to the person transferred.